Lost, But Not Forgotten
by EternalDraygon
Summary: Zenia faces a mystery: Could the white ninja of ice, Zane, possibly be her long-lost brother?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Encounters

Zenia continued to walk towards the village. She wanted to learn what that group from earlier was up to. Finally, she found herself at the outskirts of town. _Now to find out what they were doing there, _Zenia thought. She started down an alleyway in hopes of finding some info. Suddenly, the noise of a crate crashing to the ground was heard. The cloaked girl quickly turned around to see what had caused it to fall, but nothing was there. _That wasn't just the wind. Someone's here…_

She cautiously stepped over to the overturned box, only to find a ladder leading down into some sort of passage. Zenia then decided to go down and investigate. Carefully, she clambered down the frozen metal ladder and set her feet down on the smooth rock surface. She called out, "Anyone here?"

A response to her question came from deeper in the cavern, not too far from her. "No one but usss."

Three snake-like figures immerged from the darkness. They were none other than a group of Venomari! Zenia backed up a step. _Okay, so I'm outnumbered. That might be a problem._ She whipped out her pair of silver shurkins. "This one's feisty," one of the Serpentine commented.

"No, I am just simply defending myself," she replied.

Another Venomari shook his scaly head and raised his weapon. "That's beside the point. Prepare to take your last breath, girlie!"

Zenia smiled darkly. "If you insist…"

With precision, she threw her pointed ninja stars at the snakes, successfully knocking the weapon out of one's hand, and bowling another over. The remaining snake scowled at his white-cloaked foe. "I'm not going to let you win that easily!"

He charged at Zenia, she almost instantly regained her weapons, and got into a defensive stance. The Venomari was just about to strike her in the face when she dropped low to the ground, surprising her foe and giving her a chance to counterattack. She lashed out with a sudden rapid low sweep to the snake. "Gah!"

The Serpentine attacker fell on to his back. Zenia felt a bit of enjoyment at seeing this. "Well, it was nice meeting you, but I have to leave."

She dashed over to the ladder before he got up. Skillfully, Zenia climbed back up and sealed the passage with some other boxes. _That was close. Now to figure out what the group from earlier are up to. _She started down the alleyway yet again, only to have a Fangpyre run past her. _What in Ninjago? _Just then, she spotted four ninjas, possibly chasing the Fangpyre, heading down the same alleyway. _I faced three Venomari, only to have this happen!_

She looked to the side, watching as they went past. Zenia tried to move towards the nearby wall so she wouldn't get in the way. Apparently, she didn't move fast enough, because she crashed into the white ninja, accidently swiping his hood off. He quickly told her that he didn't mean to, pulled his hood back on, and then followed after his friends.

Zenia was shocked. The white ninja didn't just have the same name as her brother, he looked just like him! _Is it possible? Could he actually be my long-lost brother?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Paths

Zenia was in a daze. _It can't be true. I have to be dreaming. _She shook her head. _This isn't a dream. This is reality. _She remembered what she was doing and ignored it. Hopefully, it wasn't that important. This one thought kept going around in her head: _What if the white ninja of ice, Zane, is actually my brother? _Zenia couldn't shake the question off. She had to find him.

Zenia broke into a mad dash, avoiding people and other obstacles. As she ran, a flashback went through her mind. _She was sitting on a tree branch, watching as the falcon appeared to her brother. Zenia smiled. Either the falcon came to her, or Zane. She didn't care which, as long as it was there. Zenia started to slowly climb back down the tree. The gentle breeze rustled her short, snowy-blond hair. _It all felt so real to her. Zenia realized she was now at the edge of the small town. _I'm guessing that I wasn't paying attention._

She continued walking down the rigid path, hoping she would reach the end of the woods soon. Suddenly, she spotted something up in the sky. _Wait, isn't that their ship…? _The answer soon came to her, and Zenia was filled with energy. _It is! _She desperately tried to keep up with it, but she couldn't. "So much for that," Zenia murmured.

She decided on stopping at the town of Riverflow, and maybe paying a visit to her young friend, Chimi. However, she was a mile or so away from the town, but Zenia pressed on. It was already dusk when she reached the outskirts of Riverflow. There she started to head for the local orphanage. Chimi would hopefully be there. She then caught an unusual scent. It seemed very… smoky. _Oh-no. _Zenia sped around the corner and her eyes widened as she saw the building on fire. "Chimi's in there!"

Zenia tried to navigate through the walls of fire and broken floorboards. "Hello? Anyone?"

She managed to make it to the stairs. Just then, a burning support beam landed in front of her. _That was close. _Zenia leaped over it, slightly burning her cloak in the process. "Z-Zenia? Is that y-you?"

A young girl, who couldn't be any older than six, was trembling in the hallway, surrounded by flames. The smoke was making Zenia feel lightheaded. _I'm not going to give up so soon. _She bounded up the last few stairs, and weaved through the fire; keeping low to the ground. Chimi scooted towards her rescuer, her pink kimono covered with soot. Her arm was injured; she would die soon if she didn't get away from the smoke. Zenia was so close to Chimi now, close enough to grab her. Suddenly, yet another beam fell in between them. Chimi squealed in fright. Zenia frowned. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

Thankfully, Zenia did have a few elemental abilities, like being able to freeze things. However doing so would drain some of her energy. She didn't care about that now. She had to save Chimi. Zenia focused her power and extinguished the flames separated her and the six-year-old. On the other side, she saw Chimi, unconscious. Zenia sighed and picked the girl up. Chimi was lighter than she had expected. But that was beyond the point. They needed to get out, and fast. Zenia dashed back down the hallway the way she had come. The building was starting to come apart. Beams were starting to fall more and more.

Zenia ducked a swinging pole. _This place is full of hazards. _She rounded yet another corner, and dodged a burning pile of wood. _Almost there… _Zenia escaped through a window just before the doorway into the room collapsed. She slipped into a crevice and Chimi began to stir. She moaned. Zenia smiled gently and whispered, "You're awake."

Chimi landed on her feet. "Of course I am," she said with a serious expression.

Then she shuffled her feet and looked at them. "Well, thanks for saving me."

Zenia nodded. "Don't mention it."

She looked up and grinned. "Long time, no see, huh?"

"You could say that."

"I like you, Zenia. Oddly enough, you remind me of Zane."

This made Zenia curious. "You know him?"

"Obviously! Sometimes I get to stay with them, other times I'm here or with Haru."

Zenia blinked. "Haru?"

"She's not that important right now. You're looking for Zane, right?"

"Yes, I am."

Chimi grinned even more. "Then it's good that I know how to get on their ship."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Truth

"Wake up, Zenia!"

Chimi's sweet voice was heard as she shook her friend awake. Zenia sat up and stretched. _Last night must've been rougher than I thought. _"Yes, what is it?"

The young girl gave her a devious look. "They're here!"

Zenia glanced at Chimi with confusion. "They're…?"

"Yeah, the ninjas' ship is here!"

"How did you manage to-?"

"Get them to come? I have my ways," she said slyly, "Now hurry!"

Zenia got to her feet and followed Chimi out into the field. They had made a camp there to rest at before the Destiny's Bounty showed up. At least that was what Chimi had said. _Anyways, where did that girl go? _Her question was answered by voices, and one of them was Chimi's, on the ship. Zenia sighed and followed her onto it. "Hi, everyone!"

Chimi had a delighted expression on her little face. It was just too cute. Suddenly, an amber-haired girl, about Chimi's age, but a year older, dashed up to her young companion. "There you are, Chimi! You're all right!"

Chimi nodded to her friend. "Thanks to Zenia, yeah."

The girl blinked and turned in Zenia's direction. "Oh, you mean her?"

Chimi strolled over to the white cloaked teen. "Uh-huh. This is Zenia."

The older girl frowned, noticing Chimi's friend. "And you are…?"

The girl's face lit up. "Haru's the name!"

"Nice to meet you."

Before Zenia could stop her, Chimi ran out and told everyone, "Hey! This is Zenia, one of my friends. She's looking for Zane, by the way."

Zenia felt like doing a face palm. _Why did Chimi have to tell everyone everything at times?_

Zane blinked. _She doesn't seem to be just another fan girl, there's something… different about her…_

Later on, after the introductions and tour was done, Zenia returned to her room. She flopped down on her bed. _Well, I made it to their headquarters, now what? I just don't know what to do… _Someone was knocking on her door. She stood back up again. "You may come in."

The door opened, a bit slowly at first, showing that the person was none other than Zane. "Earlier, Chimi did say that you wanted to see me. Why is that?"

Zenia looked down at the floor. "It's complicated."

"I'll be able to understand."

_He's giving me no choice, I'll just have to tell him straightforward. _She looked back at her brother's face. "I'm your sister."

Zane was surprised at hearing this. He didn't know that he had a sibling. Zenia did seem very familiar though, so it could be true… After all, that would explain that girl from his past that had the same snowy-blond hair and ice-blue eyes as him…

Zenia's voice snapped him back into reality. "We have to keep it a secret, for now."

He gave a quick nod. "Agreed."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Revealing

The next day, Zenia woke in her bed, thinking that yesterday must have been a dream. However, it was not, as confirmed by the room on Destiny's Bounty that she was in. _Wow, so yesterday was real? So it's true that Zane's my brother… _She slipped out of her bed. Zenia proceeded in getting dressed, and then traveled to the upper deck. There the others were already training. Zenia wondered where the girl from last night was. _Wait, her name was Nya, Kai's sister. I can't believe I forgot. Yesterday was really busy, after all, so it makes sense. _She watched them for a while, then went below to search for Nya. As she was walking down the hall, deep in her thoughts, Zenia accidently bumped right into the same person she was looking for!

Zenia blushed. "I'm sorry about that."

Nya shook her head. "No, no, it's fine."

"So, what were you doing before I bumped into you?"

"I was going to work on my Samurai Mech, want to help?"

Zenia gave her a short nod. "Sure!"

Later in the day, Zenia was passing by the bridge when she picked up the sound of the others talking. She backed to the doorway and popped her head in. Cole was talking. "There's a rampage of mysterious demon-like creatures attacking the nearby village. It's up to us to crush them once and for all!"

She got an idea. _I know that I've been through plenty of action lately, but this is a chance to get in a battle! I'm going to sneak into the caverns without them knowing!_

At the demon creatures' lair, Zenia quietly snuck inside, following the ninjas from an above ledge. Just as she was about to jump down, one of the beasts lunged at her, knocking Zenia off the platform. She landed hard, stunning her, and the beast was about to rip her half. Suddenly, the group she was spying on attacked the creature, allowing her to rise to her feet once again. After it was dealt with, they faced her and just then, Kai shot out, "What were you thinking!"

She looked at him coolly, then replied. "I just had to help you. I didn't what to wait for all of you to come back. I wanted some adventure, too."

Before any of them could answer, several of the creatures leaped out, ready to kill. "Well, I guess we're stuck with you," Kai concluded.

Each of them took a creature on. Zenia was prepared for anything her demon foe could lash out with. She braced herself for an attack. The beast roared in anger, and then swiped her to the side. "Aghh!"

When the others heard quickly adverted their attention to check to see if she was all right. Zenia noticed this and replied, "Don't worry about me! I'll be fine."

Zenia got to her feet and whipped out her two silver shurkins. "I see you want to fight, huh?"

The massive creature growled threateningly, as if giving her the answer. She understood. It was itching for a battle, and Zenia would give+ it just that. Gripping her weapons tightly, Zenia dashed towards the beast and leaped onto its back. She steadily climbed up to its neck, preparing the death blow. Suddenly, it threw her off its back, making her land on the ground. Before she even had a chance to get up, Zenia was knocked into a large crevice. She was falling, faster and faster into the bottomless abyss. _I must do something, or else I'll be finished!_

With unbelievable speed, she latched on the rocky wall. Panting, she murmured to herself, "That was… too close…"

Meanwhile, the others had defeated their opponents, and rushed over the side of the pit. Kai looked around uneasily. "Where is she?"

Jay leaned over the edge more so he could get a better view. "I don't know…"

Suddenly, a hand slipped on to the platform. Cole was shocked. "What…!"

Zenia pulled herself up. "I told you not to worry about me," she said as Zane helped her up.

"We thought you were gone, *for sure," Kai informed.

She smiled at him. "Well, you were wrong."

Jay turned to the weakened creatures. "I think we should get out of here before _they_ wake up."

Just then, another deafening screech was heard from one of the caves. Zane frowned. "It appears we have one more to deal with!"

This certain foe was the leader of the beasts, and infuriated as well. Cole grits his teeth. "This isn't going to be easy…"

The beast stomps from its dark cave, ready for anything. Its large, burly tail swings impatiently; its claws and fangs gleam in the light, and its roar thunders through the cave. It growls, trying to intimidate the group. This doesn't work on anyone, except Jay. "T-That thing is huge!"

Zenia shakes her head. "It's purposely trying to scare you, Jay. Don't fall for it."

"Ah, but the thing is so gigantic!"

"You helped take out the Devourer, and this creature is puny compared to the Great Devourer!"

He looked slightly embarrassed at his fear. "Ha… Yeah, you're right, so," he switched to a determined expression, "I'm not going to lose!"

She sighed. _Jay will always be Jay… _Zenia faced the beast. _And I'm not going to lose, as well!_

The humongous creature let out a roar of anger, as if saying, 'Bring it on!' Everyone got in position. The fight was about to begin. Each one fought with skill and determination. They had it beat- but it just wouldn't accept that. The fight was almost legendary, with amazing attacks and counters. Finally, when the beastly commander had enough, it collapsed, weakened completely by its enemies' strikes. "We did it," Zenia breathed.

Later on the ship, Zenia wanted to tell the others something important, so she whispered to her brother, and they went to tell the others…

Kai frowned, a bit confused. "So, what's this all about?"

She smiled. "Zane and I have something to tell you… We're siblings."

**A/N: And that concludes Lost, But Not Forgotten! This was the longest chapter I've even written- 1,012 words! That's amazing! Okay, so thanks for reading!**

**Ian: I wasn't in the story!**

**Allia: You weren't in the last one, either…**

**Crystal: I was!**

**Chimi: I was in this one!**

**Ian: Don't rub it in!**

**Ryo: Oh, Ian. You always act like this…**

**Ian: SHUT UP, RYO!**

**Allia: Guys, guys, you'll be in the next one, I promise.**

**Ian: I better be…**

**Allia: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
